KR-200
The Kremlin Rifles KR-200 is a 3-round burst assault rifle that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 60,000 (iOS) 58,000 (Android) | users = SGS Militia AFTER | manufacturer = Kremlin Rifles |startammo = 30/180}} Campaign The KR-200 first appears in Aftermath with no attachments, used by the SGS. Further, it is always used by Edward Page, so it appears in every mission in which the player is Page: New World Order (with a Drop Compensator scope), Operation Shogun. At the start of the mission Extreme Sanction, Blake can be seen holding a KR-200 banging on the window. In Unified Terror, one of the cutscenes show an AFTER personnel holding a KR-200. The KR-200 is believed to be the best assault rifle in the campaign to use, dealing efficient one-burst kills. Multiplayer Available for purchase in the Armoury at 60,000 credits, the KR-200 is a unique weapon in the game, let alone the assault rifle category. It is one of only two weapons in the entire game that fires a three-round burst. The advantage of having a burst-weapon over a fully-automatic weapon is that it can deal one-burst kills, and the KR is no exception. The three-shot kill range of this weapon is rather high, and the maximum range of the KR is also very high, third only to the Charbtek-28 and the VECT9. This impressive one-burst kill range means that the KR-200 can down enemies incredibly fast at said range, and the rate of fire per burst is 600 RPM, tied with the fully-automatic fire of the Compakt-665 and the Charbtek-28 in the assault rifle category. The recoil of this weapon is moderate, but consistent, meaning that fine aiming is relatively easy. However, there are some trade-offs to having a three-round burst configuration. One noticeable downside, is the delay between bursts. The delay in between bursts of 0.25 secs may seem like a minuscule number, but seeing as the burst weapons are "one burst, or go home" types, the burst delay can get you killed. Spraying and praying like with the other assault rifles is not an option, making the KR-200 much more dependent on accuracy. Also, while the hip fire box with the KR-200 remains small, the KR-200 is not suited to firing from the hip, as the weapon needs all three rounds to secure a kill. Aiming down the sights is almost mandatory, as every shot needs to count. This also makes the KR-200 ineffective as an assault weapon, as at close range, you will be outgunned by the SMGs, shotguns, other assault rifles, and even handguns. So just like with the VECT9, it is best to keep your engagements at mid-range. The KR-200 is a weapon that demands accurate, well-placed fire. It is best used as a suppression weapon at mid-range, and if aimed accurately, it can go toe-to-toe with the other assault rifles in relatively close range, although this is not recommended. When selecting attachments, it is best to consider those that increase accuracy and handling to preserve the prime advantage of the burst weapon. However, given that the KR-200 is economical on ammo, the Extended magazine is a bad choice, and reloads are swift in any case. The optics are also a sensible choice, making acquiring mid-range targets much easier. The loss of mobility isn't a huge factor, as the KR is not a "get-in your face" weapon. A decent close-range secondary is mandatory to remain effective against close-range foes. The SMGs would be a worthy choice, and the OPS65 with JHP rounds is a great pairing. Should you want to go for an even more support-focused class, the CTK-88 Crumplor is a good secondary, as you can destroy Recon Aircrafts and other equipment easily. Pairing the grenade launchers with the KR-200 can make for an effective Grenadier class as well, although once you run out of ammo with the launchers, you will not be able to compete in close-quarters anymore. Gallery MC4-KR-200-fp.png|First-Person perspective of the KR-200. MC4-KR-200-ads.png|Iron sights of the KR-200. IMG_0394.jpg|Reloading the KR-200. MC4-KR-200 armory.png|The KR-200 as it appears in the armory. See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The KR-200 appears in Modern Combat 5: Blackout and is shown to be the successor of KR-200 from Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Like its predecessor, this weapon also fires a 3-round bursts, with about a 1/4 second delay. It is a tier-4 assault rifle, unlocked at an assault rifle score of 15,000. Multiplayer This weapon is very rarely found in multiplayer due to its three round burst configuration and average damage. The player finds himself in a disadvantage in close quarter combats, as the weapon requires at least two bursts to take down an opponent. A very effective way to use the KR-200 is to use it as a silenced, medium-ranged, area of suppression weapon which denies rushers their passageways and guarding objectives. Although the KR-200 lacks in ranged performance compared to that of stronger weapons such as sniper rifles and the Charbtek-28, the weapon can hold its own in a stealth close quarters engagement, as it will not take any more bursts to kill than if the gun was used as an un-silenced weapon. Another noteworthy way to use it is to employ it as a shotgun/assault rifle hybrid, as the burst in the hip fire mode is quick and covers a large area, similar to a shotgun's buckshot spread. One can use this weapon similar to the Modern Combat 4 equivalent, although bursting may be more difficult. A player must note that when he or she pulls the trigger too soon after releasing a 3-round burst, it will greatly slow down the fire rate and cancel the burst fire. Unlike the Modern Combat 4 version of the gun, the KR-200 of Modern Combat 5 needs much better timing to execute kills. It is now a precision burst weapon instead of a suppression burst weapon like the Modern Combat 4 variant was. Gallery Schermafbeelding_2014-05-23_om_20.12.43.png MC5_E3_trailer_KR-200.jpg|As seen in the E3 2014 trailer Schermafbeelding_2014-06-11_om_15.30.01.png|Iron sights See also Trivia Zero Hour * The rear iron sight glows red in low amounts of light. * The KR-200 is the first primary weapon in the Modern Combat series that fires a 3-round burst. * In the mission New World Order, this weapon is used by the player (Edward Page) with a Drop Compensator scope, though this cannot be attached to the weapon in multiplayer. Blackout * There is a bug causing the left hand to move up, through the weapon, when moving while aiming down sights.